


Long Gone

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Seven Episode Codas





	1. God

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Mary Epworth song

Benevolent, malevolent,  
merciful, wrathful,  
just, fierce,  
almighty.  
In the new name,  
He walks again.  
Broken trust,  
death inside,  
a stain left.  
For good, he says,  
miracle, miracles.  
Death, he does,  
destruction, wrath.  
Just God, he preaches.  
Almighty One.  
He rose to heights,  
dizzying above,  
dizzy in the head,  
wrath, wrath,  
nightmares.  
Right, wrong,  
so wrong.  
Almighty,   
He walks again.


	2. Gone, Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Cruel World

Gone,  
drifting soulless after,  
an empty coat,  
a hollow reminder,  
of all that is broken  
and lost.


	3. We Were So Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl Next Door

You were the downfall,  
the first,  
all of that innocence.  
Just a small boy,  
hiding secrets in his hair.  
You were so beautiful  
and real  
to one that young.  
We were hunting each other.  
parents running away,  
a knife ready,  
a knife strikes.  
We were so young, so naïve,  
to think that we could hide ourselves  
and play at being children.  
We were so innocent to think  
we could live our lives  
out with the rules of our parents.  
We were so young,  
to think we could run away;  
hide away,  
a part of ourselves.


	4. 'Ere They Line Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defending Your Life

Ere they line up,  
one after one after one;  
can you even see the end?  
Ere they line up  
ready, unready, too soon  
enemies, acquaintances, friends.  
Ere they line up  
for your gun, knife, bomb,  
you are the cause of their end.  
Ere they line up  
physical reminders of guilt,  
following the same trend.  
Ere they line up,  
the blood on your hand,  
aren’t you ready for it to end?


	5. Not Paid For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut Up, Dr Phil

Hunters – that’s the job description,  
Everything else is just added on.  
Latest on our list of extended  
Professions: witches’ marriage counsellor.

Understand that our relationship also needs  
Saved and know we do this to survive.


	6. Secrets Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash Fiction

A lie in plain sight,  
guilt etched on to the words,  
repeated thousands of times  
by hundreds of men,  
all lying through their teeth.

Stretched and thin,  
threadbare so the guilt is seen,  
a lie staring in the face,  
to cover a truth that  
stabs to be known.


	7. How Many Times More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mentalists

How many times must we do this dance?  
To take a break, to try and enhance,  
our broken relationship to give it a chance.  
how many times must we do this dance?


	8. You Should No Better/ New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Seven... Time for a Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an error I have two poems for this one episode

You should know better than

this, to trust ion this thing,

that is a creature, not a man.

You know what evil it’ll bring.

So why would you take

this risk regardless

that you’re making a mistake

getting yourself into a mess?

What is worth the cost

that you’re about to pay.

What you’re got that’s lost,

go on for another day.

 

* * *

Sacred pilgrimage between brothers,

now enter a stranger, another.

Deal with an incessant wife,

another hunter in the life.

Try now not to let this interfere,

after the haze all will be clear.

Once again it will just be the two

brothers again, the way you do.


	9. This, Inside, Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters

Deep inside it raises its head from its slumber,  
awoken by the drug from its buried state.  
The feelings of helplessness long since suppressed.  
All of the loneliness comes screaming back in full force.  
The defeat that is lingering after the last blow,  
It is awoken and it is messy and tangible.  
For once it is out in the open, unavoidable.  
Boiling to the surface, crashing waves, all of it,  
Emotions, emotions, feelings: real and horrible, laid out.  
Suppress them as you always do, once more six feet deep.


	10. Two Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death's Door

As it turns out,  
I was not you.  
I worried my life away,  
led my marriage to the edge,  
over a fear I need not  
have carried.   
As it turns out,  
I was a father,  
a better one than you could  
have been on the best day.  
A loving father,  
unlike you.  
As it turns out,  
I adopted two boys.  
Marvellous, stubborn, emotional,  
driven, hard-working heroes,  
who I loved,  
as if they were my own.


	11. Raised in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Babysitting

Knowing what that’s like,  
to be dragged along,  
trailing behind,  
childhood left somewhere in the dust.  
makes the urge to save her  
even stronger.  
She is the echo of all those  
raised in the life.  
She still has that spark,  
a little flicker of hope  
that just needs to be fed.  
Too young,  
they’re always too young,  
to be caught in the life.  
It’s not too late,  
to save her  
by giving her the fuel  
to feed hope.


	12. Jody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time After Time

She was sorry,  
more than she could say,  
that there was  
but one on the wrong day.  
It was unexpected,  
she knew that, was sure,  
but it warmed her  
heart to think of frail hope as pure.  
She was sorry,  
that she only got the one.  
No chance to  
find out what they’d begun.


	13. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slice Girls

Grief weighs down so heavy,  
a boulder on the back,  
one that strains at the shoulders,  
pushing to the ground.

Another loss on the load,  
one that was never supposed to be,  
now it adds on to the crush,  
heavy with a new kind of guilt.

Loss is not a foreign concept,  
neither is that of family,  
never one without the other,  
the way it always seems to be.

Mothers, fathers, friends, cousins,  
grandparents now and then,  
girls and boys, a would be son.  
daughter that was never planned.

Grief grounds gown on spirit and will,  
crushes the life from the weight,  
always crush through all this life,  
what life with the shadow of grief?


	14. Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie

Nightmare always vivid, real and   
taunting. A grown man still  
running from a childish horror  
that festered into a fear.  
Scary, no leg on which to stand,  
enduring by strength of will.  
Ready to be rid, to deter,  
to not flinch when he hears.


	15. Good Morning, Vietnam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repo Man

Good morning, sunshine,  
Over and over, while the world turns,  
Oblivious to the tormented  
Daydream of fresh nightmares.

Making himself comfortable  
On the backseat of your mind.  
Reality blurred into the threads of this  
Nightmare concocted for you.  
Imagination of the devil is  
Nefarious and hard to shake his  
Grasp to focus on the real.

Visions used to torture,  
Illusions of pain and blood  
Everywhere. It’s all he can do  
To walk and talk like normal.  
Never quite stable, now, in the  
Aftermath of Hell. The poor  
Meat suit of the Devil.


	16. Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out With the Old

Slow, sure and steady,  
prepared, getting ready.  
The takeover is nigh,  
step one: food high.  
Then all the digs  
whilst people become pigs.  
Slow, fat and lazy,  
details getting hazy.  
Merge into community,  
but leave them be,  
stray from headlines  
those titular little mines  
ready to go boom,  
takeover does loom.  
Slow, sure and steady,  
prepared, getting ready.


	17. A Ghost, Standing Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Born Again Identity

There is a ghost,  
he stands before me.  
He once was an angel,  
back then he was rejoiced,  
until he was feared.  
Now he has fallen so far.  
The pits of Hell couldn’t keep him down.  
He is resilient,  
he packs a punch that  
aches deeper than skin.  
He stares,  
like he does not know.  
He will, soon enough,  
if not already.  
The once exalted,  
fallen and broken  
angel prince of above.  
Grounded and reshaping  
the world to ideals.  
The angel, with his feathers clipped,   
dead ahead,  
with the smile too wide,  
and the eyes that can’t be trusted.


	18. Garthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party On, Garth

Grasping for more than his pay grade,  
Accident waiting to happen.  
Ready to jump into the fray,  
To do it with a smile and with  
Hope in an optimistic heart.  
Endlessly trying to do his best,  
Duty done with a spring in his step.


	19. One Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Grave Importance

Like a unsteady breath, you daren’t dare  
to breathe, in case hope, like a whisper  
in the wind, collapses in on itself.  
Like a shattering glass that resonates,  
the chime echoing in the hearts  
of those too fearful to hope.  
A shaky breath, coming out with force,  
an object misplaced, gone missing,  
moved with purpose to attract attention.  
A breath rippling out, but not from lungs,  
to rustle fabric on another plane.  
The in between stage is where we wait,  
hanging on the precipice of realism  
and the shard of hope piercing  
like that breaking glass that sings.


	20. Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo

Little sister, as sweet as this sounds,  
you have already imprinted on my heart,  
on the first try, in the first round,  
and I don’t know where to start.  
Affection could grow into a mound,  
if we stayed, and didn’t have to dart.


	21. Kevin Tran., Advanced Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading is Fundamental

Routine,  
every second laced with activity or stress  
to pay off for the grand plan.  
Routine,  
what you knew, you did every day.  
Average, studious, serious.  
Routine,  
Easy, nothing special asides from brains  
and a dormant call now awoken.  
Routine,  
broken, seized out of pliable hands  
and ruins a talented mind.  
Such dreams and innocence,  
all of it forevermore lost,  
that your higher calling  
has now been found.


	22. Creatures Older Than Time Can Still Be Turned Against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There Will Be Blood

Do a favour, get a favour.  
Give trust to receive it back.  
Form alliances, ally together.  
Attack weakness, weak attack.  
Listen close, to be heard.  
Pay attention to stay on track.  
Open eyes to the bigger picture  
Bargain to get what you lack.


	23. Cut Off the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival of the Fittest

They crawled out, breathing in the air.  
Here they come to wreak havoc with care.  
Earth is there’s now, not to share.

Below they were as common as muck.  
Out again and exalted as kings.  
Destiny is as real as fortune and luck.  
Year ends as the new age brings.

Wicked men of monstrous hide.  
Inside they are damned and wreck.  
Loathe and hatred bubbling inside.  
Leave it behind with a cut to the neck.

Final cut is the final straw,  
Leviathan will flounder alone.  
Off with the leader, the head,  
Under direction, a strict law.  
Neck carved with sacred bone.  
Dick falls and the chain is dead.  
Evil manifested can still be slain.  
Righteous comes to end your reign.


End file.
